


The trials of comic con

by lettalady



Series: Daddy!Tom [6]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettalady/pseuds/lettalady
Summary: Prompt: romcom Tom! Actor Tom! Tom Hiddleston as a dad and he and his fiancee and little toddler son are at comic con
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Series: Daddy!Tom [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/225839
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	The trials of comic con

He’s been at the table doing interviews half the day. His stomach is growling, and he’s beginning to wonder what _the terrible twosome_ are up to. His fiancee, soon to be wife - the notion gives him such a thrill! - and toddler son had given him see-you-later-daddy kisses and were off, exploring the venue with wide eyed enthusiasm that left him a little green for not getting to share the moment. 

They’ve been sending him messages, trying to keep him updated as time slips by, and he’s been sneaking glances when opportune moments present themselves. While his costars are seizing snacks and gulps of water, he’s scrolling through photos and video clips. 

Their plain white shirts that matched his own were quickly replaced with Marvel paraphernalia. He can’t help but reply when she sends him a clip of her holding up a Loki’s army shirt, a questioning - and mischievous - look on her face. 

He’s waiting, all the while, for the message that says they’re coming back to him. He’d like nothing more than to be able to glance down the line and find their smiling faces. Or better yet - have his son seated in his lap for the remainder of the required time spent at the table. 

He’s _this close_ to asking when his phone vibrates again in his hands. Another message from her. He’s only just clicked to open it and view the contents when he hears his son’s gleeful chirp: Daddy!! 

Finally. Finally, they’ve circled back through the venue. 

His eyebrows raise upon viewing the picture. His son has found a replica of Thor’s hammer, and is holding it aloft, much as he himself has been inclined to do upon occasion. 

>> _Like father, like son._ <<

Have they come to show him the newly claimed item? He looks up from the screen, seeking out his fiancee among those waiting in the crowd. She’s easier to spot, usually, than the faster-than-you’d-expect boy that looks like a miniature version of her, save for the blonde curls atop his head. 

She’s smiling down at her phone, and then, as he watches she lifts it in his direction. Capturing the epic lines? He can’t see their little one hovering beside her. But he heard his son’s laughter, picked it out of the din of the crowd with surprising ease. The mischief maker must be close. 

He tilts his head in silent question to her as his phone buzzes. A text from her that doesn’t explain his son’s whereabouts. 

>> _Well, sort of._ <<

That’s when giggles capture his attention. He turns to witness a trio being lead towards him. The second in line he recognizes instantly, despite the getup, pulling a deep laugh from within him.

Not only has his son claimed a version of Mjölnir, but managed to find and don a complete costume in the likeness of his brother from another mother. “ehehehe. You little traitor.”

He stands, scooting his chair back to be able to turn and fully appreciate the scene before him, capturing a picture of his own. 


End file.
